The invention relates to a radial piston pump for high-pressure fuel delivery in fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines, particularly in a common rail injection system. A drive shaft is supported in a pump housing and is embodied as eccentric or has cam-like projections in the circumference direction, and preferably has a number of pistons that are each disposed in a respective element bore. The pistons are situated radially in relation to the drive shaft, and can be set into a reciprocating motion in the radial direction inside the respective element bore through the rotation of the drive shaft in order to aspirate fuel by way of an intake conduit in which an intake valve is disposed, into a cylinder chamber that is defined by the piston in the element bore and is connected to a high-pressure conduit in which a high-pressure valve is disposed, wherein the element bore is disposed together with the intake conduit and the high-pressure conduit in an element head.
A radial piston pump of this kind is known from DE 42 13 798 A1. With the known radial piston pump, the high number of high-pressure sealing points has turned out to be disadvantageous.